This Is It
by iheartcsinewyork
Summary: Lindsay comes to the lab to talk to Danny, meanwhile, Little Messer decides she wants to make an early appearance. DL, established Mac/Stella. Please R&R!


_**I hope you enjoy this Danny/Lindsay ONESHOT! :)**_

_**Please leave me a review, send me a PM or shoot me an email to tell me what you think of this! Thanks! **_

_**iheartcsinewyork**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own…you don't sue.**_

Danny Messer was frustrated and tired - two things that came often with his job. Mac had just assigned him to a simple B&E, which had then turned into a shootout when the perp came back because he had discovered he'd dropped his wallet.

Flack had been in front, questioning witnesses when the idiot had snuck in the back where Danny was processing. If Danny hadn't seen the guy's reflection in the full length mirror, he probably wouldn't be standing in the middle of the trace lab, waiting for the GCMS to spit out his test results.

The high tech machine beeped and a paper was printed, the paper confirmed that Carlos Sanchez was the guy who had shot the store clerk. His hands had tested positive for GSR. Danny was halfway out the door towards the interrogation room where Flack was holding Carlos, when he heard a voice that made him stop.

"Daniel Giovanni Messer."

Danny turned around and came face to face with his very pregnant and very upset wife. "Hey…baby, what are you doin' up here?"

Lindsay didn't smile, hell, she didn't even blink, "I just decided to stop by. Why the hell you think I'm here?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "So…uh, I guess you talked to Flack?"

Lindsay nodded, "Yea. Did you plan on telling me that you were in a shootout, Danny?"

"I did, but I just didn't want you to worry. It's not good for the baby."

"I'm aware of that, but don't you think that it's a good idea to tell your wife when things like that happen?"

Danny nodded sheepishly, "Yea, but I wasn't even hurt."

Lindsay threw her hands up, exasperated, "Danny, that's not the point. The point is that I need to know when something like this happens…immediately!"

"Ok, next time I get caught in a shootout; you'll be the first person I call."

"Wiseass."

"I'm serious, babe. You are completely right."

Lindsay smirked, "Aren't I always."

This time it was Danny who rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure."

Lindsay giggled, "C'mon cowboy, take me out for lunch. I'm starving here, and your daughter is demanding some good 'ole fashioned pizza. Let's hit Ray's."

"Speaking of daughter; how's my little girl?" Danny crouched down on his knees and dropped a kiss to Lindsay's 8 ½ month baby bump. At the same time, he ran his hand over her large stomach, rubbing circles all over. He was rewarded with a swift kick that made Lindsay grab her large belly.

"Oh Baby, that was one hard kick. I think she's gonna be a soccer player."

"Play soccer my ass. She's gonna be a ball player."

Lindsay nodded, just to appease Danny, "Whatever you say baby."

Danny grinned, "Whatever I say?"

Lindsay smacked his arm, "Shut up and let's just go eat."

"Ok, give me ten minutes to wrap this case up."

"Ten minutes?"

"Have you never seen me in interrogation when I'm hungry?"

Lindsay looked contemplative for a moment, "True, you are pretty damn scary when something is standing between you and your food."

"Yea…yea…real funny, Montana."

Lindsay smiled, "I try, now go scare the crap out of your guy so we can go eat."

Danny gave Lindsay a quick kiss, "I'll meet you outside Interrogation Room 3, ok baby?"

Lindsay gave a tight smile and rubbed her back, "Yea…Interrogation Room 4, got it."

"3, baby. Interrogation Room 3. Are ya alright?"

"I'm fine baby. I gotta go talk to Mac real quick. I'll see you in a couple minutes."

Danny nodded, "Ok."

Danny headed towards the elevator and Lindsay headed towards Mac's office. Knocking on the door, Lindsay caught Mac's attention before stepping inside the glass walls.

Mac frowned, "Lindsay, what are you doing here?"

Lindsay smiled, "Flack called me and informed me of Danny's mishap this morning. I needed to talk a little sense into the man."

Mac gave a brief smile, "Good. Then I don't have to."

Lindsay shook her head, "Nah, I got it covered."

"Thanks. You probably shouldn't be here though, the baby's due soon, Linds. You have to be careful."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Men. Y'all think I'm incapable of doing anything while I'm pregnant."

Mac tried to soothe Lindsay's irritation, "No, Lindsay, that's not it, we just want you to be safe."

"Well, I'm perfectly fin…ouch."

Mac sprung up out of his seat, "What? What is it? Are you ok?"

Lindsay waved a hand in Mac's direction, "I'm fine, just a hard kick…oh baby."

"Lindsay? Are you sure you're ok?"

Lindsay blew her bangs up out of her face, "Mac, I told you, I'm fine. Just a little back pain."

Mac's eyes widened, "Lindsay, you know that's one of the early signs of contractions."

Lindsay shook her head adamantly, "No, no, no, no…Mac, I'm not due for two more weeks."

Mac's worry lines didn't ease, "Lindsay, regardless I think that maybe you should at least have Hawkes look at you."

Lindsay's eyes widened, "Mac…I don't think that's necessary."

Mac's face darkened, "Lindsay, I would feel better if you would at least let Sheldon check you out."

"MAC! That's not necessary."

"Well, why not."

"My water just broke."

"Oh."

"Yea…oh."

Neither person moved until Stella stuck her head into Mac's office, "Hey Kiddo, what are you doing here?"

"Having my baby. I'm in labor, Stell…oh God…it's too soon, I need Danny. Where's Danny?"

"Ok, calm down, Linds. I'll call Danny. Mac, I'm taking her to the hospital if Danny can't."

"Alright. I'll call everyone else; just get her to the hospital."

"Stella! I need Danny…NOW!"

"I'm dialing kiddo."

"_Messer."_

"_Danny, where the hell are you?"_

"_Just finished with Carlos Sanchez."_

"_Meet me at the elevators."_

"_Why?"_

"_Your wife is having your baby. Right now."_

"_SHIT! Give the phone to Lindsay."_

Stella handed the phone to Lindsay who held it up to her ear, "Danny?"

"_Hey baby, how ya holding up."_

"_Fine. My water just broke, no major contractions yet."_

"_That's good sweetheart, hang in there. I'll see you in a couple minutes."_

"_I love you, cowboy."_

"_I love you too, Montana."_

Lindsay handed the phone back to Stella as the first contraction ripped through her small body, "OH MY GOD! Stella…oh shit…get me to a damn hospital."

Stella looked up at the number displaying which floor they were on. They had just passed floor 14, and interrogation rooms were on floor 9.

"Ok kiddo. You're doing great, we'll see Danny in about 30 seconds and then it's off to the hospital for you."

Lindsay nodded, "Ok…I can handle that. I just really need Danny."

Stella smiled, "I know Linds, almost there."

The elevator door dinged open and Danny threw himself in the car with the two women, immediately pushing the button for the parking garage.

Danny turned to his wife and pressed a kiss to her lips, "How ya doin' babe?"

Lindsay smiled, and then grimaced as another contraction fought its way through her. Danny winced as Lindsay held onto his hand with a death grip.

Lindsay let out a long breath of air, "Ok, only countless more hours of that."

Danny grinned, "You're doing fantastic babe."

The elevator doors dinged open and the trio rushed to the department issued black Avalanche. Danny climbed in the driver's seat and Stella helped Lindsay into the back.

Danny quickly backed out of the parking stall and flipped the lights on. Looking left and right he pulled into the New York traffic, trying his best to maneuver his way through the countless cars.

Fifteen minutes later, Danny pulled up outside Trinity Hospital and parked the truck on the curb. He rushed around to help Stella get Lindsay out of the backseat.

Lindsay waddled into the hospital with Danny and Stella at her side.

"My wife is in labor! I need a wheelchair, pronto!" Danny shouted.

Lindsay placed a calming hand on Danny's forearm, "Calm down, sweetie. It's gonna be a couple more hours before I am even close to having our baby. You really need to take some deep breaths, ok?"

Danny nodded, looking a little paler than usual, "Ok, sorry. How in the hell can you be so levelheaded? Are ya in excruciating pain?"

Lindsay nodded, "Yea, trying to ignore that fact, oh shit…here comes another one."

Lindsay's gripped tightened on Danny's arm and he let out an unmanly squeak of pain, "Owww…Lindsay that hurts."

Lindsay glared daggers at Danny, "Are you the one having a baby?"

Danny shrugged sheepishly, "Sorry, baby."

Lindsay puffed out a big breath of air, "That's what I thought. Now, I want you to go call your mom and dad and tell them that I'm in labor. Also, call my parents as well, please. I'll see you in like 5 minutes."

Danny nodded, "I can do that. Are you sure you'll be ok?"

Lindsay grinned, "Of course, I'm a Messer, and we can do anything."

"That's my girl. I love you."

Lindsay smiled and placed a lingering kiss on Danny's lips, "I love you too. Now go call our parents and tell them they are about to be grandparents."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll see you soon, Montana."

Danny jogged outside the hospital doors to make his instructed phone calls. Stella got Lindsay into a wheelchair and followed behind the orderly that was pushing her towards the maternity ward.

Lindsay let out another wail of pain, biting her lip to try to mask her cries. Stella looked on with sympathy, "Linds, hon, you are doing fantastic."

Lindsay grinned, her forehead already soaked with sweat, "And this is only the beginning."

Ten minutes later Lindsay was in a bed with a hospital gown on, and Stella had her scrubs on. Nurses were flitting in and out and the doctor had come in once to talk with Lindsay and discuss the details.

Danny rushed through the door sticking his head through the hole at the top of the scrub shirt he had been instructed to wear.

"I'm here. I'm here. What did I miss?"

"Nothing, she's still in labor and it will be a while before she's ready to deliver."

Danny looked over at his wife, soaked in sweat and laying on the bed, exhausted. Lindsay caught Danny staring and gave him a smile, "C'mere cowboy."

Sliding up next to the hospital bed, Danny grasped Lindsay's hand. "I love you so much, baby."

Lindsay smiled, "I love you too. Are you ready to be a daddy?"

Danny nodded, "Definitely."

Lindsay's grip tightened as she tried to hide the pain that was running through her.

"Let it out baby, I'm right here next to you."

Lindsay huffed out a deep breath, "I'm good. That one's over."

Danny grabbed a washcloth that was sitting next to the bed and lovingly wiped off Lindsay's soaked brow. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"I'm so proud of you, you're doing fantastic."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, but winced as another contraction came.

Danny looked worried, "They are really close, I thought you had a ways to go."

Lindsay sucked in a breath of air, "Ok, go find a doctor. I think I'm a lot further along that we thought."

Danny nodded, "I'll be right back. Stella, stay with her."

Stella shook her head yes, "I'll be right here."

Danny raced out of the room and Stella took his spot, sliding up next to Lindsay's bed.

Lindsay looked over at Stella, "Stell, I don't know if I can do this."

Stella grabbed Lindsay's hand, "Linds, you'll be fine. You and the baby are both healthy, Danny and you went through all the classes, and everything will be ok."

Lindsay shook her head and wailed in pain, after the contraction subsided, she spoke again, "I'm not scared about the delivery. I'm terrified about being a mom. What if I'm not a good mother, Stella? What if my daughter ends up hating me?"

"Lindsay Messer, that's crazy talk. You will be a fantastic mother."

After fighting another contraction, Lindsay spoke, "How do you know? That's the worst part, I won't know whether I'm a good mom or not until it's too late."

"You will be an amazing mother and Danny will be a great father. You know that Lindsay, and hon, it's perfectly normal to be scared about parenthood. I know I was, but Mac and I have two little terrors running around and we are doing just fine."

Lindsay smiled, "You are a fantastic mother…" Stella cut in, "And you will be too."

Lindsay started to say something, but another contraction surfaced, causing her to cry out. Stella winced as Lindsay's grip tightened on her hand, but said nothing as the petite brunette rode out the pain.

"Linds, you are doing amazing."

Lindsay panted, "I really need Danny. Where is he?"

"He went to get the doctor."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "I knew that. What in the hell is taking so long?"

Just as Stella was about to reply Danny rushed through the door with the doctor on his heels.

Dr. Seely was a young doctor who had come highly recommend from Hawkes. She followed Danny into the room and went around checking things quickly before turning to Lindsay, "Ok, Lindsay, we are ready to move you into Delivery Room 1, are you ready?"

Lindsay gaze immediately shot to Danny and she nodded, but her eyes remained locked with Danny. "We're ready."

Dr. Seely smiled, "Let's go, then. My nurses, Laura and Amanda will take you down there. I'm gonna go glove up and grab some things and I'll be down in about 2 minutes."

Lindsay nodded weakly and cried out as another contraction wracked her small body.

Danny walked right next to Lindsay as the nurses wheeled her bed into the delivery room. Stella had wished them good luck before retreating to the waiting room where the rest of the team was waiting.

Lindsay whimpered and Danny grabbed her hand and held it tight, trying to show that he was there for her. Lindsay looked over and smiled, "Ready?"

Danny nodded, not looking completely confident, "Ready."

The doors to the delivery room were opened with a push of a button and Lindsay was hooked up and ready to go in less than three minutes. Dr. Seely walked into the room and smiled at the soon-to-be parents, "Ready Lindsay? Danny?"

Both nodded and Danny leaned down to give Lindsay a kiss, reassuring her that he would be there, no matter what.

Dr. Seely looked up, "This is it. The beginning of the rest of your lives. C'mon Lindsay, push."

Lindsay let out a wail of pain and soon cries filled the room. Dr. Seely held up a small writhing baby girl. "We have a girl."

Lindsay started sobbing and Danny had tears running down his face. The couple embraced and Danny placed a kiss on Lindsay lips, "Baby, you were incredible."

They could still hear their baby's cries as she was being measured, weighed, printed and all the other customary newborn procedures.

A couple minutes later, Dr. Seely walked over with a bundle of pink in her arms. She placed the delicate child in Lindsay's arms and Lindsay immediately smiled, cooing at the baby, "I'm your mommy, gorgeous. And that's daddy right behind me."

Danny smiled down at his little bundle of joy, "Hi precious, I'm your daddy."

The nurses and doctor left the room and let the new parents have some peace with their new daughter.

Danny gave Lindsay another kiss as she cradled their daughter close, "We need a name."

Lindsay looked into Danny's blue irises that were identical to their baby girl's eyes, "What do you think about Kynsley MacKyra Messer?"

Danny grinned, "It's perfect. I'm gonna go tell the team."

Lindsay nodded and reluctantly placed Kynsley in Danny's arms, "Give them my love. I'm sure I'll see them in a couple minutes."

Danny smiled, "Sure thing, babe." He leaned down and placed another kiss on Lindsay's lips. "I love you."

Lindsay gave a smile, "I love you, too."

Danny cradled Kynsley close as he walked down the halls, trying to find his way to the waiting room. He was sure that the team was anxious about meeting the newest addition.

The automatic doors swung open and he saw the whole gang; Hawkes, Flack, Adam, Mac, Stella and their two kids, Breckin and Bailee.

He walked through the doorway and Breckin was the first to notice him, "Uncle Danny!" she squealed.

All heads snapped up and everyone jumped up out of their seats. Danny made a shushing sound, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Kynsley MacKyra Messer."

Mac's head snapped up and he made eye contact with Danny. Danny handed Kynsley to Stella and Mac pulled Danny into a hug, when Mac pulled away, Danny had tears in his eyes, just like Mac.

"Mac, Lindsay and I wouldn't be here if not for you. We owe everything to you."

Mac shook his head, "A love as strong as yours would've found its way. I found mine."

Danny smiled, "Would you like to hold your goddaughter."

Mac's eyes filled with fresh tears, that didn't quite fall down his face, "Yes."

Stella walked over and placed little Kynsley in his arms and smiled at how careful he was with her.

"Danny, she's gorgeous." Mac smiled down at the tiny baby.

"She gets it from her mother."

"Speaking of Lindsay how is she?"

"Fine, she sends her love and is expecting to see you guys."

Bailee pulled at her mom's arm, "C'mon Mommy, let's go see Auntie Linds."

Mac handed Kynsley back to Danny who hugged her tight to his chest. The small baby made a noise and Danny looked down at his daughter, "What is it baby?"

Kynsley opened her big blue eyes and stared right at Danny before letting out a big yawn. Danny grinned; she was the most precious thing that he had ever laid his eyes on.

Mac leaned over and smiled at the baby, "Come on, Danny. I'm sure your wife is wondering where you are."

Danny nodded, "Probably." He looked back down at Kynsley, "Let's get you back to mommy."

Kynsley made a small sound of contentment and Danny knew that Dr. Seely had been right. This was it.

_**Ok, so I wanted to get this out before the actual delivery happened. I realize that I kinda skipped over the birth, I'm only a teenager and have never had a baby in my life. I apologize for anything that is completely wrong. I hope you guys liked it! I think the ending turned out awful, but let me know what you thought! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **_

_**Reviews = *hugs from Danny, Flack, Mac, Hawkes and ADAM!!***_


End file.
